La Imposibilidad de las Cosas
by SanNanKnight
Summary: Cuatro amigos se reúnen en torno a la Arena de los Juegos del Hambre con la esperanza de vivir una aventura similar a la de los héroes que admiran. En sus manos, tienen la posibilidad de hacer realidad sus mas grandes sueños, pero puede que despierten en sus pesadillas cuando se enfrenten a la dura realidad de las cosas.
1. Alessandra

_**Alessandra**_

"¿Te gustaría convertirte en tributo?"

Es una pregunta que leí una vez en un foro de fans de Los Juegos del Hambre.

Mi respuesta era obvia: "¡Claro que me gustaría!"

Y no fue la única. Todos quienes respondían, lo hacían afirmativamente, con tanto entusiasmo y agregando detalles acerca de sus estrategias, sus armas predilectas, su manera de conseguir el apoyo de los patrocinadores e incluso la ropa que les encantaría vestir en la noche del desfile por el Capitolio.

A todos nos encantaría ser tributos. Pero…

¿No es irónico, que dentro del mundo de los Juegos del Hambre, la mayor desgracia de la vida de alguien sería precisamente esa, mientras que nosotros, que no tenemos que sufrirla, morimos por ser parte de ella?

Quiero contarles mi historia. Mía, de mis amigos y mi novio. Es la historia de cómo nos convertimos en tributos.

Es una historia triste que aun me duele al recordar, pero que espero que al poder externarla, este dolor, si no deja de sentirse, cuando menos pueda sentirse de manera diferente.

Mi nombre es Alessandra Gihoro y tengo 19 años. Lo se. Soy un poco grande para ser elegida como tributo, pero, hey, conozco chicos de veintitantos que siguen soñando con estudiar en Hogwarts, así que no creo estar demasiado vieja para imaginar mis viajes al Capitolio.

Soy estudiante. Vivo con mis padres y no tengo hermanos, pero apuesto a que no vinieron a saber que o quien soy en este mundo, sino como me convertí en tributo.

Lamentablemente, no puedo decírselos, porque ni yo misma entiendo del todo como pasó, y aun cuando supiera, no se los diría. La carga de saber que ayude a otros a sufrir las perdidas que yo tuve que enfrentar sería devastador. Es una carga con la que no quiero cargar.

Solo les diré que me hice, a través de internet de 3 buenos amigos.

Gisella, Yordi y Hanna son mis mejores amigos de todo el mundo. No solo porque comparten conmigo mi afición por los Juegos del Hambre. Son chicos geniales y es sorprendente el vinculo que uno puede lograr con personas a las que jamás en la vida ha visto a la cara.

Durante ya casi dos años, ellos y yo hemos mantenido una linda y muy fuerte amistad por internet. Quedamos de acuerdo para hacer largas videollamadas, como pijamadas y hablar de cosas, y reír y jugar, incluso ver películas juntos. Cada quien la mira en su PC, pero la empezamos todos al mismo tiempo para reírnos o asustarnos juntos.

Yo siempre supe que Yordi estaba enamorado de Hanna, pero ella insistía en que era Gisella quien le gustaba a él, mientras que Gisella le gustaba decirme que yo era el amor secreto de nuestro amigo mutuo.

"¡Eso no puede ser!" Yo le digo siempre. "¡Tengo novio!"

Mi novio se llama Joseph. Es un par de años mayor que yo y es del tipo de chico que no le gustan los Juegos del Hambre y se sorprende de que me pase horas hablando con mis amigos en internet. Pero es muy lindo y comprensivo y aunque no entiende muchas cosas sobre mi, aun me quiere.

Un día, Gisella y yo, descubrimos que somos capaces de convertirnos en tributos con solo quererlo. No me pregunten como (no se, y no se los diría) pero tiene que ver, creo yo, en parte con las computadoras y con los sueños.

¿Como decírtelo…?

Imagina que de pronto, te encuentras en medio de la Arena de los Juegos del Hambre, y ves frente a ti la Cornucopia, toda llena de armas y comida y herramientas, y miras el lago y el bosque, pero en otras veces es una selva, y en otras un desierto y en otras es un paisaje nevado. ¿Lo imaginas? Pues es así, tal cual.

De pronto, Gisella y yo lo imaginamos y estábamos ahí. ¡Que emoción! ¡Incluso llevamos puesta la ropa de los tributos!

Corrimos por el lugar, escalamos y exploramos y nos dimos cuenta que éramos las únicas. No había mas tributos en la arena.

Entonces, emocionadas, regresamos a nuestras casas y les contamos por internet a nuestros amigos, a Yordi y a Hanna lo que habíamos descubierto.

Ellos al principio no nos creen, pero cuando les pedimos que tuvieran un poco de fe y lo imaginaran y ¡bingo! De pronto estaban con nosotros en la Arena. Yo estaba muy emocionada, porque de estar a miles de kilómetros de distancia en nuestras casas, estábamos los cuatro juntos en la Arena.

Ahí estaba Hanna, con su lindo cabello castaño sonriéndonos y Yordi, delgado y de cabello oscuro. En persona se ve mucho mas bajito que por webcam. Y Gisella, de piel muy blanca, es la mayor de nosotros y a veces nos trata como si fuera nuestra madre.

Nos quedamos en la Arena esa noche, incluso hicimos una fogata porque estábamos en un bosque muy frio y contábamos historias de lo que nos imaginábamos pudiéramos hacer si estuviéramos con otros tributos en los Juegos del Hambre.

Yordi quería aprender a usar la lanza. Yo por supuesto, llevaría un arco igual que Katniss y nadie más que yo podía usar el arco. Hanna nos veía emocionada e indecisa mientras Gisella se reía de nuestros sueños de grandeza.

Entonces, nos dimos cuenta de algo. En ese lugar, todo lo que imaginamos, podía volverse realidad. Lo supimos porque cuando Yordi comenzó a decir que le encantaría tener una lucha con otro tributo y entonces comenzara a llover, una gran tormenta se formó en el cielo y comenzaron a caer gruesas gotas de lluvia sobre nosotros. ¡Casi apagan nuestra fogata!

Nos refugiamos bajo un árbol asombrados, pensando que debía ser una coincidencia. Pero no lo era, pues pronto, Yordi deseo que fuera una lluvia de sangre, como la que cae durante los Juegos del segundo libro, ¡y el agua se convirtió en sangre!

Todos quedamos empapados de sangre muy roja y pegajosa, y Gisella, que para entonces había captado el método, dijo que prefería que dejara de llover y que sobre nosotros viniera una niebla, no venenosa, sino de jabón y shampoo para limpiarnos y a nuestros trajes. ¡Y así pasó!

De pronto todos estábamos cubiertos de espuma de jabón como en un autolavado y quedamos completamente limpios.

Era grandioso, era espectacular, y podíamos desear lo que quisiéramos, y se hacia realidad. Comida, armas, animales incluso y algunos aparecían cerca de nosotros, o bajaban en paracaídas plateados del cielo como si nos lo mandara un patrocinador. ¿Era eso? ¿Teníamos patrocinadores que nos mandaban todo lo que queríamos o era que los Creadores del Juego estaban de nuestra parte?

Lo único que no podíamos hacer aparecer era a mas gente, a otros tributos. Por mas que deseáramos, no sucedía, y entendimos que si queríamos a mas gente jugando con nosotros debíamos invitarla a compartir con nosotros esta Arena secreta donde todo lo que queríamos se volvía realidad.

Aun ahora deseo que jamás hubiéramos invitado a nadie más a compartir el juego.


	2. Hanna

_**Hanna**_

Aun creo que estoy soñando. Debo estarlo. No se supone que la vida sea así.

Cuando Ale nos invitó a todos a jugar con ella a los Juegos del Hambre, pensamos que se trataría de algún juego de ordenador o a algún juego de rol que pudiéramos jugar todos juntos via webcam. Me sorprendí tanto al darme cuenta de que en realidad estábamos en la Arena de los Juegos.

Digo que parecía que estábamos ahí. Pero sigo pensando que todo es un sueño.

Después de nuestra primera noche, cuando descubrimos que podíamos crear todo lo que queríamos con nuestra imaginación, Ale propuso que invitáramos a mas personas.

_Los Juegos requieren tributos_, nos dijo.

Yo no quise invitar a nadie. ¿Y si algo malo pasaba? ¿Y si alguien por nuestra culpa moría? Yo estaba realmente muy asustada.

La segunda vez que nos vimos dentro de la Arena, se veía idéntica a la que aparece en _En Llamas_, con la bahía en forma de reloj y todo.

Ale estaba tan emocionada, casi daba saltos cuando vio que Yordi y Gisella habían traído a otras personas.

Me miro molesta y resopló con su nariz diciendo, _como siempre, Hanna; _al ver que yo no había traído a nadie. Pero ella no había traído a nadie tampoco.

Dijo que había invitado a su novio, pero que el no había podido venir. Que era mejor así pues si él venia, dijo Ale, seguro ambos ganarían los Juegos sin problema.

Creo que Ale no lo entiende, pero su novio de verdad odia los libros y las películas de los Juegos.

Yordi había traído a un amigo. Un muchacho alto y callado de nombre Duval. Se ve que es muy tímido, porque se la pasaba hablando solo con él en susurros y parecía querer esconder su enorme figura detrás del cuerpecito de Yordi.

Gisella trajo a dos chicas. Se ven pequeñas y pareciera que junto a ellas, Gisella es mas como su niñera. Por lo que entendí, una de ellas es su prima mientras que la otra es su mejor amiga. Son muy alegres y tienen expresiones muy similares la una a la otra. Si no fuera porque son muy distintas, por su manera de hablar, creería que son hermanas.

Nuestro pequeño grupo pasó de solo cuatro personas, a ser siete. Aun somos pocos para organizar nuestros juegos pero… ¿de verdad estamos pensando jugar para matar a las personas que trajimos?

Al final si solo puede quedar uno de nosotros estaríamos solos. Al final, si alguien muere aquí, donde todos nuestros deseos pueden hacerse reales… ¿muere en el mundo real? ¿Es real este mundo?

No debe. No puede. Tiene que ser un sueño. De lo contrario, yo y mis amigos habríamos hecho horribles cosas aquí. Horribles y reales cosas.

Ale estaba contenta. Estaba emocionada, así que decidió que debíamos traer más gente. Los chicos nuevos, Duval y las amigas de Gisella, me parece que sus nombres son Ara y Mindi, correteaban por todas partes, cantándole a los sinsajos y derribando panales de rastreavispulas para después salir corriendo y _desear _que un lago apareciera e que esconderse de ellas.

Una vez, trajeron las avispas hasta donde estábamos el resto, y antes de propinarles una regañiza de época, Gisella imaginó una lanzallamas y quemo a los pobres animales en pleno vuelo.

Finalmente, Yordi fue el de la idea.

_Invitemos mas gente, _dijo. _Pero ya no mas amigos nuestros, _agregó. _Gente con quien luchar sin que temamos lastimarlos._

Era algo horrible solo de pensar y en mi cabeza sonó mucho mas terrible ahora de lo que creo que el pensó que sonaría.

Gisella seguro vio mi reacción, porque se levantó y riñó con él, por su total indiferencia y falta de conciencia.

Yordi y Gisella riñen todo el tiempo. Ella dice que él es un mocoso irresponsable y él dice que ella es una bruja entrometida. Yo creo que pelean tanto porque en realidad se gustan. Yordi es el tipo de chico que se siente atraído por chicas mayores.

Finalmente, Ale coincidió con la idea de Yordi y yo preferí no decir nada, aterrada por la idea de lastimar a otros muchachos. Gisella dijo que si se hacia la invitación publica a la Arena, se debía advertir del peligro y que todos entraren bajo su propio riesgo.

Sin darse cuenta, ella había abierto la puerta a una posibilidad que no había surgido en la mente de los otros dos. Hacer una invitación publica para la gente en general, en internet, tal vez, para dar acceso a personas desconocidas para nosotros.

Personas a quien no nos importe lastimar, como decía Yordi.

Pero personas que seguramente no temían hacernos daño a nosotros también.

Se que debí dejar de venir en ese momento, se que debí retirarme o hacer entrar en razón a mis amigos para que desistieran, pero tenia miedo.

Y necesitaba quitarle importancia a todo para poder creer de verdad que en realidad era un sueño.

Y todo era, a fin de cuentas, un sueño.

Pasamos nuestro segundo día en la arena a la luz de una fogata, y cuando oscureció, o cuando uno de nosotros hizo oscurecer, Ale hizo que en el cielo apareciera en el cielo el logotipo del Capitolio y que sonara el himno, pero sin retratos de nadie, pues nadie había muerto aun entonces.

Se veía hermoso e iluminado, mas como en la película que como se describe en el libro y yo pensé que no había nada de malo en eso hasta ahora.

El día siguiente, los demás tributos comenzarían a llegar y estoy seguro que con ellos, desde el primer día también llegó _él._


	3. Yordi

_Yordi_

El sol me da lleno en la cara y me levanto, tallandome los ojos y tirando un gran bostezo. Miro alrededor, y me doy cuenta que me he quedado dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la singular panza de mi amigo el Gorilón, Duval.

Miro a un lado y a otro y no encuentro rastro ni de Gisella ni de Alessandra. Tal vez fueron, como dijeron la noche anterior, a publicar en internet la invitación a la Arena que tuve la excelente idea de poner. Pronto, nuestros Juegos del Hambre estarán listos y podremos divertirnos a lo grande.

Acostada a las raíces de un árbol, veo la figura delgada y empequeñecida de Hanna, con su cabello largo y castaño, su complexión es la de una niña pequeña aun cuando es como de mi edad. Cada que me habla es tímida como un ratoncillo y me da la fuerte impresión de que esta loca por mi. Es una lastima que solo me provoque ternura.

En el centro esta la fogata y mas allá, recostadas una en la otra como si fueran un par de gatos con frio, están las gemelas. Las llamó así aunque se que no son hermanas, pero resulta perturbador lo parecidas que son a veces. Son las conocidas de Gisella. Deben tener entre 14 y 16 años, pero ciertamente se ven un poco mayorcitas y no me molestaría para nada conocerlas mejor.

Seguro Alessandra se escandalizaría diciendo que son muy pequeñas para mi y ni pensar en que Gisella se ponga como pantera si sabe que voy tras su prima o su amiga, pero justo ahora ni una ni la otra están cerca, así que me levanto, acomodó mis zapatos y me dispongo a bajar al rio para traerles un poco de agua. Despertaría a Duval, pero sigue dormido como piedra y es perezoso igual que una.

Llego al rio y recuerdo que no llevo nada con que tomar el agua. ¡Tonto de mi! Me digo, pues es obvio que mientras este aquí, solo necesito imaginar algo y lo tendré de inmediato. Es algo que descubrimos gracias a mi. Espero no se les olvide agradecerme después cuando seamos los únicos que lo sepamos y lo usemos contra el resto de los tributos.

Me concentro y pienso en tener un par de cuencos para llenarlos con agua y llevárselos a las dos señoritas. ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres? Lara y Mandy… o algo así.

Los dos cuencos descienden del cielo en un par de paracaídas plateados que mas bien parecen papalotes y los tomo, me agacho sobre el rio para llenarlos con agua. Cuando voy de regreso pienso si no habría sido m¿su travesura de las manos?sotros y es obvio que esta tratando de pasar desapercibido. Parece que esta llorando. Acaso se le salás fácil pedir los cuencos ya llenos… o un par de botellas de agua embotellada.

Como sea. Mis ideas son siempre las mejores, solo que a veces tardan en llegarme unos instantes.

Seguro se les hará un lindo detalle a las gemelas. Podrán beber o lavarse la cara o lo que sea que hagan las mujeres al levantarse. Espero no lo vean como un simple gesto de galantería, aunque el hecho de que ellas mismas pudieron haber deseado el agua puede que me reste puntos. No lo creo. No son tan listas, lo único que podría echarme a perder sería que Alessandra y Gisella hayan llegado ya al campamento y…

Levanto la vista y me encuentro con que, en efecto han vuelto. Lo que significa que debo contenerme de mis intentos de hacer cualquier avance hacia cualquiera de las gemelas, o hacia ambas.

La única buena noticia, es que Alessandra y Gisella, las grandes amigas, han vuelto ahora vistiendo diferente. En lugar de las feas chaquetas pardas de Los Juegos del Hambre, me refiero a la película, ahora visten esos ajustados uniformes color plata de En Llamas, me refiero de nuevo a la película.

Una podrá ser una loca controladora y la otra una bruja entrometida pero sea lo que cada quien me alegra mucho mirarlas vistiendo ese conjunto. La rubia es Alessandra, delgada y no muy alta, por la forma en que camina parece que le encanta que las miradas a su alrededor sigan la línea de su cuerpo. Pero aun una atractiva chica como ella, palidece al lado de Gisella. Alta, pelirroja y muy blanca, de figura curvilínea bastante bien proporcionada. En un campo de batalla como este, el mayor peligro es que ese cuerpo enfundado en aquel apretado traje te distraiga y acabes asesinado. La maldita me odia y yo no puedo soportar que abra la boca, pero sin duda disfrutaría de su compañía si pudiera solo mirarla sin tener que escucharla. No es mala idea, desearé unos tapones para los oídos y unos binoculares… con rayos X si es posible…

¿Porque no había de serlo? Estamos en el futuro, ¿o no?

Las dos amigas vienen parloteando emocionadas. Hablan acerca de lo pronto que vendrán mas tributos y debemos estar preparados. Me preguntan por el agua que traje. Les digo que la recogí para ellas. Alessandra agradece con ese tono tierno tan falso suyo y Gisella me mira desconfiada. Adelante, bruja, lávate el cabello, espero te empapes también el traje. Yo solo sonrío y no digo nada.

Por la luz que hay debe ser casi medio día.

Duval se levanta justo a tiempo para escuchar que debemos montar guardia en los arboles. ¿Quién nombro a Alessandra nuestra jefa?

Las chiquillas también están despiertas y han comenzado a corretear. Espero que las mayores se vayan y me dejen a su cuidado.

En lugar de eso, me mandan a la Cornucopia con Duval a montar guardia. Las chicas piensan que cuando alguien aparezca, aparecerá ahí, tal vez por alguno de los tubos por los que los tributos aparecen siempre.

Yendo hacia allá, imagino un machete y voy cortando la maleza. Escucho a Duval hablar y hablar cosas que no me interesan realmente.

Parece que esta consternado por las implicaciones éticas de juego. Me pregunto si llegaran nuevas chicas ahora a raíz del anuncio en internet. Si es así seria un desperdicio matarlas a todas.

Duval reflexiona sobre donde estamos y como es que llegamos aquí. ¿Cómo deberé actuar delante de las recién llegadas? ¿Deberé ser un galante protector o un asesino feroz? ¿Qué les gustará mas?

Mi gorilón amigo comienza a usar palabras que no entiendo. Interdimencionali… ¿que? Como sea. Aquí no hay ley. En los Juegos esta permitido matar, torturar, abusar… además, no hay creadores de juego ni audiencia que nos mire. Esta es la ley de la selva y vaya que pienso sacarle provecho.

Llegamos a la Cornucopia. No hay nadie, aunque no estoy muy seguro ni me interesa demasiado. Vemos desde la orilla de la jungla y nos aburrimos pronto. O por lo menos yo. Mi amigo se levanta y camina hacia allá. Le digo que es un idiota, que se repliegue. Alguien podría aparecer en cualquier momento y matarnos. Digo, ¿Son los Juegos del Hambre no?

Duval se acerca a la cornucopia. Voy tras el. Veo que esta sujetando una gran espada y me dice asombrado que esa no estaba ahí el día de ayer. Le pego un zape en la cabeza por tarado. Debo pararme de puntitas para hacer eso. Le digo que es un imbécil que si solo quería una espada enorme, la hubiera imaginado. Me dice que nunca se le ocurrió, pero que ahora que la mira, le parece una excelente idea, porque ninguna de las armas de ayer le habían agradado.

Escuchamos silbidos. Son sinsajos sin duda, pero no se decir si las chiquillas están jugando nuevamente o es la señal de alarma. No recuerdo si tenemos una señal de alarma, creo que estaba demasiado concentrado mirando y no escuchando.

Volvemos a todo correr al campamento. Duval lleva esa enorme espada. Yo deseo una lanza y llevar puesto un casco y un chaleco blindado. Quiero estar preparado. En el campamento no vemos a nadie, pero me parece escuchar en la distancia gritos y rumor de lucha. Alguien esta peleando, alguien esta siendo cazado.

Avanzamos en esa dirección, y escucho a Hanna que nos grita desesperada que subamos a los arboles cuando finalmente logro ver lo que sucede. Alguien le ha prendido fuego a la jungla. Las hojas de las gruesas palmeras y vegetación selvática arden mientras que sus gruesos troncos quedan envueltos en llamas, sosteniéndose todavía, pero, ¿por cuanto tiempo?

En llamas. No lo había pensado pero ese titulo le queda mejor a la primera película, donde aparece mucho mas fuego. En la segunda no hay mucho realmente.

Duval y yo trepamos, cada uno a un árbol. El ha quedado sobre el mismo donde esta Hanna y la observa detenidamente mientras ella se abraza a una rama y esconde su cara, temblando como gelatina. Supongo que mi grandulón amigo espera atraparla por si en su nerviosismo se cae de la rama.

Yo miro en todas direcciones. El fuego no pudo encenderse solo ¿o si? ¿Acaso si hay creadores de juego? ¿Es que estuvieron de nuestro lado antes y no ahora?

Entonces lo veo. Es un niño. Esta subido en uno de los arboles, lejos de los nuestros, pero puedo observar su trajecito plateado brillando entre las hojas. Debe tener unos doce años. Los de doce siempre son la carne de cañón de los juegos. Cañón. No hemos escuchado uno hasta ahora, no me caería mal tener el primer punto de la partida. Tomo mi lanza y me dispongo a lanzarla cuando me pregunto ¿será invitado de alguien de nosotros? ¿un amigo de las gemelas? Para nada. Se oculta de nosotros y es obvio que esta tratando de pasar desapercibido. Parece que esta llorando. ¿Acaso se le salió su travesura de las manos? Pronto será carne muerta.

Tomo aire, levanto el brazo y tiro la lanza. Pero fallo. No es mi culpa, algo ha sacudido el árbol distrayéndome, tengo que sujetarme bien a las ramas o me caeré. Miro hacia abajo y veo que el fuego se ha extinguido, ahora, todo esta cubierto por una inmensa y devastadora ola de agua que lo barre todo.

No entiendo nada. Pasan unos instantes y suenan un par de cañonazos. ¿Qué diablos sucede en este lugar?


	4. Duval

**_Duval_**

El fuego se apagó. En lugar de el rugierón furiosas las olas, relinchando como los salvajes corceles aquiferos que recorren a galope las aguas del Bruinen. El humo comenzó a alzarse en altas columnas que serpentearon llenando el cielo de su olor a combustión y cenisa.

Contemplé la escena atónito con mis cansados ojos, mientras mis oídos y atención alerta seguía puesta en la doncella Hanna que pendía aterrada de la rama del árbol inmediata superior a la mía. No abrió sus ojos un instante, no parpadeó. Esperaba los abriera y al mirar hacia abajo se encontrara con que yo permanecía presto a atraparla si caía. Esperaba eso le diera confianza y calmara sus nervios. Tristemente, no me vio.

Atestiguamos una maravilla, un milagro fue el que nos salvó. En el punto mas terrible de la situación cuando el fuego atentaba con contagiar a los arboles que nos servían de refugio con su ardiente fulgor mortífero, pude ver como de entre las ramas de uno de los mas cercanos, la señorita Gisella se levantaba y con la gracia de una firme equilibrista elfica, caminaba hasta el extremo de una larga y prominente rama. Los ojos fieros, la postura erguida, y con la gracia y el porte místico de una hechicera legendaria, miró hacia el cielo en dirección del norte.

De momento no lo entendí, pero la comprensión vino a mi en el instante que una rugiente ola bajó terrible de las montañas que se elevan como murallas impenetrables en las regiones mas septentrionales inundando en su camino el valle.

¡Pero que ingenio, que oportuno! Me dije, aplaudiendo el proceder de la señorita Gisella en mi fuero interno. ¿Como a ninguno se nos ocurrió, sabiendo que tenemos el dominio total sobre este reino, conjurar una solución de tal naturaleza? En este sitio, con nuestra mente somos capaces de invocar prácticamente toda clase de objetos e incluso sucesos. Según me ha dicho Yordi, mi buen amigo, personas es lo único que nuestra mente no puede crear.

Me quedé pasmado un momento, mientras aquel rio vertiginoso lavaba la ladera del valle, mientras nuestro fuertes arboles se sostenían en sus raíces mientras toda la vegetación menor fue barrida por el agua, meditando sobre la naturaleza de aquel lugar.

Era extraño. Imposible para mi, de hecho, era recordar el como había llegado. Recordaba claramente a mi camarada Yordi invitándome, de su entusiasmo al hablar y como lo que me describia parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. Curioso, acepte su generosa oferta y antes de darme cuenta, me vi a mi mismo parado en la playa de la arena vistiendo aquella chaqueta parda y las botas de camino. Mentiría si dijera que fue una transición inmediata de un momento a otro, de un lugar a otro. Más bien, me parece que padezco, y dudo que sea el único, de severas lagunas mentales que tienen velada mi mente de los acontecimientos en el inter de un momento al otro.

¿Nos encontramos, acaso, en un estado de realidad virtual? ¿Es por eso que nuestras fantasias cobran realidad al ser vislumbradas en nuestras mentes? ¿Es que fuimos abducidos a alguna especie de experimento alienígena o de nuestros coterráneos habitantes de una edad futura en el tiempo? ¿Fuimos transpuestos a una dimensión diferente moldeada a nuestro antojo? ¿Es este el purgatorio?

Con estas cavilaciones, me asaltó también una idea pavorosa. ¿Qué pasaba con las personas que morían en este lugar? Si este sitio es una especie de sueño o pseudo-realidad meta-fantastica, entonces ¿quiénes mueran aquí despertaran tranquilos y ilesos en su cama? Y si en realidad es otra instancia de nuestro universo tangible, solo situado en una distinta coordenada donde las leyes físicas del espacio-tiempo son mas permisivas ¿es definitiva la muerte de los caídos? ¿podemos desear traerlos de vuelta y volverán a vivir?

Estaba consternado y asustado, porque, debo admitirlo, la muerte es algo para mi a la vez fascinante y de terrible respeto; y no quisiera jamás estar involucrado en un acto que resulte en la perdida de la vida de ningún ser humano.

Además, creo prudente también mencionar que había comenzado a sentir un especial cariño por mis compañeros de desventura. Todos ellos eran especiales y maravillosos a su manera. La señorita Alessandra, por ejemplo, es vivaz, radiante y muy alegre, con tanto carisma y don de liderazgo. La señorita Gisella es sin duda una elegante y muy propia joven, sin mencionar su belleza e inteligencia naturales. Yordi, mi buen compañero e inseparable amigo, ha estado a mi lado en incontables vicisitudes a lo largo de nuestra juventud. Las pequeñas Mindi y Ara son como cantarinas gotas de lluvia y como relumbrantes rayitos de sol. Y la doncella Hanna… ella parece frágil como una delicada pieza de vidrio y grácil como un cisne en vuelo, sutil como la aurora del amanecer y armoniosa como el canto de muchos pajarillos.

No soportaría perder a ninguno de los tesoros que ahora tengo como amigos.

Cuando el agua se hubo alejado, bajamos de los arboles, un poco mas confiados, y contemplamos la devastación que consigo había traído aquel maremoto. Con suelo inestable y lodoso, le ofrecí a la doncella Hanna mi mano para ayudarla a bajar, cuando estuvo firme sobre sus pies me pareció que susurraba en gratitud con su tenue y sutil voz.

La señorita Gisella nos instó a ir valle abajo, aprisa pero con cuidado. Parecía sobresaltada y aseveraba que al ver caer la ola, había podido contemplar claramente a los autores del incendio siendo arrasados por el correr descontrolado del torrente de aguas.

¿Seguían vivos nuestros agresores? Nuestro grupo descendió con presteza por la pendiente, apurados por la incertidumbre de que aquellos quienes nos atacaron e intentaron asesinarnos fueran capaces de intentarlo una vez mas. Se que todos compartían mi curiosidad sobre la naturaleza de un fallecimiento en esta instancia existencial, pero todos, mudos de asombro, parecían callar sus sentimientos, eligiendo expresar en su lugar, comentarios triviales que aligeraran la pesada atmosfera de consternación que nos envolvía.

Al llegar casi al fondo de la hondonada, nos encontramos con un rasgo geográfico que nos resulto poco familiar. Varias rocas de proporciones descomunales se alzaban ante nosotros. Mojados y terribles, los monolitos habían detenido como una poderosa red ciclópea, los restos de animales y plantas que el tsunami artificial había arrastrado con su furia.

Ahí fue cuando temí lo peor. Me aparté del grupo un instante, rondando el muro de dura roca que ningún cincel humano había erigido, cuando finalmente, los encontré. Pegados contra las rocas, sucios y maltratados, los despojos de los que habían sido nuestros incendiarios atacantes.

Pronto, se unió a mi el resto del grupo y su asombro y horror se sumaron al mío, pero para cuando estábamos todos reunidos de nuevo, yo ya había encontrado respuesta a una de mis pesadas interrogantes.

No importa con cuanta fuerza lo desee y durante cuanto tiempo. Por mucho que lo imaginé, ninguno de los dos jóvenes muertos volvió a la vida.


	5. Mindi & Ara

_**Mindi**_

Adelante, en un claro del bosque, mi hermanita y yo vimos que los chicos se habían detenido cuando alcanzaron a aquel tan grandote. Su nombre es Duval.

Todos tenían la mirada fija, concentrada en una de las rocas que parecía un enorme huevo de color rojo. Tendido contra ella, se encontraba un muchacho. No lo conozco, no es de los nuestros, pero por los golpes y sangre que tiene por todos lados, no cabe duda que esta muerto.

Todos se le quedaron mirando. Gisella frunció el seño, mientras que Ale abrió asombrado mucho los ojos. Hanna cerró los suyos tapándose la cara mientras que el Gran Duval, mirando de cerca el cuerpo del chico parece estar rezando una plegaria.

No creo que nadie aquí las escuche.

El mas ridículo de todos es Yordi, se aferra a su machete y camina de un lado a otro haciéndose el muy hombre, pero es obvio que siente esa penetrante incomodidad que le hace ser conciente de la comezón que le causa su ropa y que mida consientemente el ritmo de su respiración. Definitivamente no lo afronta muy bien.

Es solo un chico muerto ¿Jamás habían visto uno? Yo he visto muchos pájaros muertos, y gatos y perros. Y a mi abuela.

"Por acá hay otra" le digo a mi hermanita y los demás me escuchan.

Se acercan a donde estamos y la ven. Esta tendida sobre una roca que tiene la forma de aquella tan famosa que sale en el Rey Leon. Me gusta mucho esa película, pero aca no tenemos girafas o babuinos o elefantes. En lugar de eso estamos nosotros, y en lugar de Mufasa, Rafiqui y Simba esta la muchacha muerta.

Su mano cuelga del borde de la roca como una muñeca de trapo y de sus dedos escurre sangre. Es muy muy roja, y brillante. Me pregunto si su sangre sabrá igual que la mía.

"No te acerques, Mindi" me ordena mi hermanita, y no me acerco "esta sucia" me dice.

Entonces empieza la discusión.

"Felicidades, Giss, tu eres la primera asesina del grupo" dice Ale con un mal fingido sarcasmo que se asoma entre el nerviosismo de su voz.

Los ojos de Gisella se abren mucho y se le encienden las mejillas de rojo tomate.

"¿Que dices? Yo no los maté… ¡yo salve nuestras vidas!" reclama furiosa "El que los mató fue el que deseo esas rocas ahí, ¿quién lo hizo?"

Nos mira a todos pero nadie responde. Yo trato de contener una risita. No le a diré a nadie, solo en secreto a mi hermanita, cuando estemos a solas. Será nuestro secreto.

Gisella mira a todos alrededor y nadie responde. El grandote de Duval sigue junto al cuerpo del chico. Se ha puesto muy mal.

"Ya, ya Giselle," dice cariñosa mi hermanita "nadie te culpa. Eran ellos o nosotros." Esta tratando de tranquilizarla.

"Yo se que tu entiendes, Ara, linda, pero esta…" Gisella dice una palabrota y trato de no reírme de nuevo. Volteo hacia atrás para que no noten lo divertido que es para mi todo esto y alcanzo a ver un niño. Es pequeño, como de unos doce, y nos mira subido en la roca en que la chica muerta termina de desangrarse.

"Nos ha visto" les digo. "Ese niño nos ha visto"

Todos se giran y lo ven escabullirse entre las rocas. Estaba llorando y creo que trato de despertar a la chica muerta.

Apuesto a que era su hermana.

Eso explicaría porque la miraba con esa desesperación y esa inmensa tristeza. Eso explicaría porque se acercó tanto para ver su cuerpo, aun a riesgo de que lo viéramos nosotros, los asesinos de su amada hermana. Eso explicaría porque nos miró con una mezcla de odio y miedo. Seguro debe estar pensando en vengarse, en matarnos. Eso haría yo si alguien matara a mi hermanita.

Yo amo de verdad a mi hermanita.

_**Ara**_

"¿A donde crees que vas?" le digo a Mindi, mientras veo que tratará de escalar el muro de piedras para perseguir al niño.

Me dice que quiere ir tras él. Que seguramente querrá ir a buscar a una docena de amigos suyos para vengarse de nosotros. No dudo que así sea, pero ¿se ha vuelto loca? ¿Pensaba escalar y pararse en el cuerpo de esa pobre chica? ¡Debe estar tan sucio!

Ella tiene razón y los demás lo saben. Si a mi pudo invitarme Gisella a venir a la Arena, ¿no puede el niño traer un ejercito de otros tributos para que nos maten a todos?

Todos están muy consternados y afectados. Solo Mindi juguetea tranquila y parece muy emocionada con todo esto. Los viejos se han puesto a reñir. Alessandra, de manera muy infantil, se tapa los oídos y acusa a Gisella de tener toda la culpa de los asesinatos, mientras que ella, hecha una furia, asegura no haber tenido intención de matar a nadie, que alguien mas deseo ese muro de roca que causó la muerte de los dos chicos.

Mi prima asegura que esa otra persona, seguramente, fue Yordi. El salta en guardia de inmediato, como una rata acorralada y se defiende como si estuviera ante un tribunal. Dice que el intento matar al niño, es cierto, pero que jamás deseo que esos chicos murieran. Es taaaaan patético.

Pero igual le creo. Le creo porque desde donde el estaba no pudo haber visto al chico y a la chica correr por entre los arboles con antorchas encendidas como las vi yo, y como las vio Mindi y Gisella que estaban en el mismo árbol conmigo.

Se que Yordi es inocente, pero para lo que importa en este sitio, prefiero quedarme jugando con Mindi y no decir absolutamente nada.

Hanna, la pobre tonta, parece estar llorando al pie de un árbol, mientras ese monigote de Duval la mira de lejos consternado.

Gisella les grita. Les dice que a final de cuentas para eso estamos aquí, que si no pensaban hacer nada de esto, mejor no hubiesen venido. Nos dice que nos pongamos en movimiento, antes de que caiga la noche y seamos un blanco vulnerable para la oleada de tributos vengativos y demás depredadores que aparecerán tan pronto oscurezca y sin decir más, se pone en camino.

Mindi y yo vamos con ella. Pronto Hanna se mueve y tras ella viene Duval. Los últimos en unírsenos, son Yordi y Alessandra, los muy cobardes. Comenzamos a caminar mientras la luz del cielo declina y en el firmamento aparecen dos aerodeslizadores. Las enormes naves negras, liberan un par de tenazas mecánicas para recoger los cuerpos de los muertos y me pregunto:

¿Habrá vigilantes después de todo quienes accionen los cañones y manden los deslizadores? O… tal vez, alguno de nosotros o todos, somos los causantes de esto. Sabemos como funcionan los juegos y deseamos que esto funcione como los juegos, por tanto, funcionan, pero somos nosotros quienes invocamos los cañonazos, las naves y el himno de Panem todas las noches. Esta noche, cuando menos, no aparecerá solo.

Esta noche veremos los retratos de esta chica y este chico desconocido en el cielo.


	6. Hanna II

_**Hanna II**_

Que desgracia. Que infortunio. ¿Como pudimos hacer algo tan horrible?

Yo pensé que mis amigos, que yo misma éramos buenas personas, pero ahora somos asesinos. Todos lo somos, porque aunque Gisella deseo esa enorme marejada sobre ellos, es culpa de todos que esos chicos vinieran a este lugar. Cualquiera de nosotros pudo haber deseado esas rocas, y aun sin desearlas, arrastrados por ese maremoto, cualquier cosa pudo causarles la muerte. Pudieron haberse ahogado antes de chocar con las rocas y ya estar muertos antes de llegar ahí.

En lo que a mi respecta, todos somos culpables. Todos, si acaso, a excepción de las niñas, Ara y Mindi, son tan bellas e inocentes, ellas no tienen la culpa, como quisiera que no las hubiéramos arrastrado a este lugar.

No movimos de ese lugar, mientras un par de negras naves descendieron del cielo para recoger los restos de nuestras victimas. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Dice que un niño venia con ellos, ¿sería su hijo? ¿Su hermano? ¿Hemos dejado huérfano a ese pobre niño, lejos del amor de sus familiares?

El pesar y la idea habernos convertido en horribles monstruos me abrumó y no pude continuar andando, caí de rodillas en mitad de la selva, faltándome el aire y con el corazón latiéndome en el pecho desesperadamente. Me hice un ovillo y comencé a llorar, cuando, sentí que el tacto tibio de una mano me tocó el hombro.

Era Duval, ese chico muy alto y ancho a quien yo había visto hablar solo con Yordi. Pense que tenia, tal vez algún tipo de retraso, o que era mudo. Pero me habló, o cuando menos intentó hacerlo.

_Debemos seguir. No es seguro quedarnos aquí,_ me dijo, pero yo no tenia fuerzas para continuar. _Si gusta, puedo llevarla. _Agregó y yo no me negué. No dije nada y guardando la enorme espada que llevaba en sus manos, me levantó sin es fuerzo y me deje llevar por sus fuertes brazos.

Con los ojos cerrados, fui regando el camino con mis lagrimas, ya era noche y podía escuchar los pasos de mis compañeros alrededor de Duval quien me cargaba, yo me sentía desfallecer, pero pronto, la tristeza se convirtió en miedo y mi desamparo se convirtió en terror.

Huíamos. Estábamos huyendo en ese momento. ¿De que? De la justicia. Éramos asesinos y como tal, merecíamos morir y en ese preciso momento estábamos huyendo de nuestros verdugos. ¿Quiénes serian? ¿otros tributos? ¿mutantes salvajes? ¿la pura e intransigente suerte? Quien sea. Huíamos porque por haber matado, merecíamos morir y la muerte nos alcanzaría a donde quiera que fuéramos.

Pero yo no quería morir. No deseaba morir. La muerte me aterraba y asustaba, como me asusta el dolor, como me asusta la tristeza, como me asusta la culpa.

Quise gritar, correr y desaparecer. Quise esconderme aterrada bajo las sabanas de mi cama y pensar que todo esto fue un sueño. Si, debe serlo. Mis amigos no son asesinos. Yo no soy una asesina. Esto debe ser un horrible sueño, solo espero despertar pronto. Yo quiero despertar pronto.

Yo deseo con todo mi corazón que todo eso haya sido solo un sueño.

En lugar de gritar, me encerré llorando en los brazos de Duval y el me condujo, junto con el resto de los chicos al lugar que sería nuestro refugio. Cuando levante la vista, me di cuenta que era una especie de caverna debajo de una roca descomunal. A ella se accesaba por dos posibles entradas, una amplia boca que se abría al aire de la noche de un lado, y por el otro, una angosta rendija a las raíces de un árbol.

Nos escondimos ahí en el frio, en la oscuridad, y admito que al principio eso me hizo bien. Duval me dejó sobre una suave cubierta de hojas y musgo que crecía en el suelo de la cueva. Pero el miedo regresó a mi. Pronto, comencé a tener miedo de todo. Del sonido distante de las hojas de las palmeras, de la respiración de mis compañeros de extraños ruidos insondables de la noche que no podía comprender.

Entonces llegaron. Comencé a sentir una extraña presencia en los arboles cercanos, una especie de odio que emanaba directamente desde afuera de nuestra cueva. Estaban ahí. Y con ellos, venia _él_. No puedo definir de que se trataba, pero era mas que un simple tributo, mas que un ser humano mas. Debía haber afuera por lo menos una docena de otras personas, rondando, esperando, observando, sedientos de venganza y de nuestra sangre. Pero él… oh, él. El nos observaba de lejos. El no nos odiaba y al mismo tiempo tenia un deseo increíble de dañarnos, no por venganza… sino por maldad… por diversión!

Me tape la cara y comencé a sollozar. Mis compañeros no estaban bien tampoco. Comenzaron aponerse histéricos y a gritar. Me parecía que las niñas estaban muy asustadas y que comenzarían llorar en cualquier momento, Alessandra se había sumido en ese silencio estupefacto que la abordaba cuando estaba aterrada, Yordi me señaló diciendo que se volvería loco si seguía estando encerrado con nosotras y Gisella dijo que prefería salir a pelear y morir afuera, antes que estar atrapada aquí como una rata.

Entonces la vimos volar. Parecía una enorme piña de pino, pero estaba prendida en llamas. Luego otra y otra. Empezaron a salir por la entrada de la cueva y el desecho organico del suelo, comenzó a incendiarse.

_Yordi, Alessandra, vengan conmigo,_ ordenó Gisella, _cubriremos la salida del resto._

A regaña dientes, Ale y Yordi fueron tras Gisella, armados con un arco, una lanza y un mazo respectivamente.

Mientras tanto, las niñas habían empezado ya la huida por la salida trasera de la cueva. Duval tuvo que llevarme casi a rastras por la cueva. Yo no podía moverme del terror, la culpa y el miedo, me ayudaron a salir por la rendija bajo el árbol. Las niñas tiraban de mis manos, Duval me empujaba por debajo y cuando finalmente estuve arriba me incorporé como pude.

Escuché los gritos de Yordi que aterrado trataba de mantenerse a salvo, mientras que vi las flechas de Ale volar en direcciones arbitrarias sin golpear a nadie. A la única que no vi ni escuche fue a Gisella y se me heló la sangre pensando en que pudo haber pasado lo peor.

Duval comenzó a tener problemas para salir por la ranura. Era demasiado voluminoso y su torso quedo apretado contra las raíces del árbol. Las niñas tiraban de sus brazos, gritándome que les ayudara.

El bosque comenzó a arder nuevamente y el miedo me invadió. Cada que el fuego encendía, alguien moría y yo no quería que eso se fuera a repetir. Sentía, sobre todo, el miedo indescriptible que me causaba sentir su mirada sobre mi. La mirada de _él_. Estaba ahí, riéndose de nuestros intentos patéticos por sobrevivir, como quien se ríe de un pez que se estruja aferrándose a la vida cuando ha sido sacado del agua.

_Él_ desea vernos morir y justo ahora se esta divirtiendo con nosotros. No lo soporto. No soporto estar en su presencia o saber siquiera de su existencia. Deseo que todo esto termine que todo esto no sea mas que un sueño, pero me aterra despertar y encontrarme con los ojos sádicos de _él _mirándome desde mi cabecera.

Debemos salir de este lugar, tratar de huir de su mirada y debemos matarle. O esto jamás terminara. _Él_ es el culpable de todo, de la muerte de los chicos del maremoto y se que de alguna manera es responsable de que todos termináramos aquí. Si alguien merece morir, ese es _él_.

Me di la vuelta y sujetando uno de los brazos de Duval mientras la niñas tiraban del otro logramos sacarlo, arañando su traje y su piel, de entre las ramas del árbol. El se puso de pie sin dolerse ni quejarse y me miró consternado.

¿Por qué? Al aparecer, no me había dado cuenta de que me encontraba balbuceando y diciendo incoherencias, casi gritando. Duval me miró con sus ojos oscuros, llenos de preocupación y me desespere tanto que no hiciera algo, que no se moviera que comencé a insultarlo, completamente fuera de mi, enloquecida por el miedo, la culpa y el odio. Si, pues había comenzado a odiarle a _él. _

Monstruos, todos éramos monstruos ahora y todos merecíamos morir antes que todo terminara.

Y de pronto, un silbido en el viento, un intenso dolor en mi espalda, un grito y silencio. Calma. Caí de rodillas y el dolor se deshizo llenándome de tranquilidad, convirtiendo la gritería en una insondable paz. Estaba tranquila, me desvanecía. ¿Estaba por despertar?

No abrí mis ojos, sino que los cerré y todo a mi alrededor se volvió oscuridad antes de que finalmente deje de sentir, de pensar, de ser. Estaba muriendo y no me parecía malo en realidad.

Desearía que todo… fuera… un sueño.


End file.
